Epic Conquest
by Trusty Windell
Summary: This is a fan story of the mobile game, "Epic Conquest". After the story of Alaster and Edna are complete, a new adventure begins when an injured Zerav was found near in the town and Louisa's determination of finding the real enemies for the upcoming disaster. It's up to the four heroes to find the truth and put a stop for preventing from humanity's destruction.
1. Chapter 1

**Take note: I don't own the characters and the title. It was originally made by the android game called "Epic Conquest".**

It was raining in the night. One person was running in the forest, stepping the mud and splashes around him. He was wearing a dark robe. 

He was in a rush and he panted like his breathe was exhausting. He couldn't keep running forever. He wanted to take a break, but his life was in danger. 

It made him clear that no one was following him, but he made sure that he needs to move far away as possible. And then, he saw a town that is covered with brick walls. 

He remembered that place. He used to stalk someone and form a contract with, but he failed. He clicked his lips in irritate as he doesn't want to remember of his memories. 

He doesn't mind of going there or not. He just wanted to escape and run away. When the lightning strikes in the tree, he keeps running in the middle of the rain. He doesn't mind of getting killed in the storm or lightning anyways.

"This is ridiculous" he said as he run in the field

On the next day, the storm was out, and the sun was setting. It appears that the sky is lovely as blue. The town is back to work.

There were people going in and out of the town. Some of them holds a carriage to trade goods in another town. Few people only take a stroll outside to find herbs. There are two people who went to get herbs outside. One of them carries a basket and one of them is a young lass who carries the map.

"Uumm.. you don't need to come with me, I can handle this myself" Edna said, feeling a bit embarrassed to have someone accompany with her

"Don't be embarrassed, Edna. I have a lot of free time. I can go with you at any time." A blue haired woman said, smiling at her in which Edna accepts it and nod.

"You know, I never thought that herbs can be found so easy in town"

"Well, the kind king gave us a permission to take herbs whatever we want as long as it's not poisonous"

"Wow, I wish he could treat me as a human…"

"Now now, as long you're here, you can live as humans like us"

As the two ladies went to the plateau, they find some herbs that have different colours. Edna took three green herbs and she placed them in the basket. She followed the list that Alaster's mother guide her.

After picking all the required herbs, Edna closed the basket and carried it. She broke a sweat and never thought that picking herbs is very difficult for her.

"I got everything." Edna said

"I guess it's time for us to go home then" Alaster's mother smiled and Edna nodded cheerfully.

Before they head back to the town, Edna stopped as she checked up the green field again and thought of looking at the remaining herbs again. However, behind the herbs, she looked at the forest carefully and saw something fishy.

"What's wrong Edna?"

"I think there's someone over there… and it's very familiar" Edna placed the basket down as she runs towards the forest. She can feel that presence clear as if she knows that person.

Edna finds a man covering in a dark robe and was laying down. Edna looks up to his face and she was surprised as her eyes widened and her mouth opens. "Ze... Zerav?!"

The man was a soul collector that Edna signed a contract with and now, he's unconscious in the forest. Edna doesn't know what happened to him as she tried to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a break from his sword training, Alaster went home, looking exhausted. He wanted to drink a glass of water and greet with his mother and Edna.

But what he heard was silence. He can't see his mother nor Edna as he was wondering what they're up to.

"_They wouldn't be this late, would they?"_ Alaster thought

He searched in the kitchen, but they weren't there. He searched in the bathroom and any room but they weren't there. He was getting suspicious of their wherabouts until he heard a sound, coming from his room.

He opened the door directly without thinking. "What is going on!" Alaster said as Edna and his mother shocked at the same time

Edna turned and saw Alaster in his serious face as she looked embarrased to him. "Alaster! You surprised me, what are you doing here?"

"That's what I'm going to ask, why are you in my room?"

"Well you see.." Edna said, looking down on the ground.

"Al, we wanted to borrow your room for a while" Alaster's mother smiled at him

"What for?" Before Alaster could find out, he saw someone sleeping on his bed. He pulled his blanket away and he saw the familiar face of a demon unconscious. "Why is he sleeping on my bed? Explain yourself Edna!"

"Wait wait wait wait wait! Calm down Alaster, Zerav has done nothing to me! I swear he's done nothing to me!"

When Alaster looks at the unconscious Zerav, he felt annoyed at him but at the same time, he tries to find out what happened to him. He sighed and turned his eyes to his mother.

"Mom, please explain this to me"

"I understand Al" His mother said as she told him everything.

Alaster's mother also told her son where Edna find him.

* * *

"I see then." Alaster said as he understands the situation. "So you brought him in the carriage to rest him there."

"That's right. We brought him in your room after the storm." Edna nodded

After hearing their conversation, Alaster's mother stood up and said. "Al, why don't you stay here and watch over Zerav? I'll cook something to warm you up"

"I'll help then" Edna said

"No need Edna, I can do this myself. Why don't you stay and watch over your friend as well. Having you with Al might help you wake him up." Alaster's mother said as she left the room. She was heading to the kitchen.

Once her footsteps can't be heard, Alaster and Edna were alone with the unconscious Zerav in the bed.

Alaster thought up of something "Why is he here anyways?"

"I don't know either. He hasn't wake up yet. He's been like that for seven hours." Edna said, felt worrying when telling the truth.

"Well, we can't let him rest in my room. We can't let the guards find out about this. If they knew we had a demon inside, he'll be captured and executed shortly." Alaster said, packing his stuff. "Anyways, I have to tell Lousia about this. Maybe she can find out how to solve this."

"You don't need to call me Alaster." Louisa said as she suddenly step inside his room. "I've heard everything from your mother."

Alaster and Edna were surprised of her sudden appearance.

"Wha.. How long are you been there?!" Alaster asked

"After you went inside, I've been listening to your conversation about Zerav."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took a month to release this story... Epic Conquest is an android game with a good storyline and characters. I don't own them... This is just a fanfiction story. So hope you like it and enjoy reading it...**

"As expected of Louisa, you're good at reading things, don't you?" Edna said cheerfully

"Now now, Edna. It's too early to say that." Louisa said as he turned back to the topic. She stared at the injured Zerav and turns her face to Alaster. "So, how did he get those injuries?"

"That's what I'm asking about, Edna. You know something?" Alaster asked

"When I looked at his injuries, he has bruises in his back and his face was being scratched by someone. Well, he's kind of dirty from the rain but, his left arm… For some reason, his demonic left arm was growing weaker."

"Then, he must have fought an enemy" Louisa stated.

"But what kind of enemy? It's not about the demon Warlock? Is it?" Edna asked.

"I believe not. We saw him disappear. There's no way he could be revive from that failed ritual they had." Alaster answered.

"So, who could it be?" Edna said as she stared and felt worried of the injured Zerav.

Louisa tried to cheer her up as she said calmly, "Anyways, why don't we wait for him to be well before we move on"

* * *

"No need for that" Zerav spoke as they were surprised to see him awake. "I've already heard enough. I'll just leave this place."

"Hey! You're still injured! You have to stay down" Edna said

"Shut up! I don't need your help!" Zerav said. He looked over at Alaster and gave him a huge glare. "Besides, I don't want to stay with this blue prince over there."

"Blu- Now you're pissing me off"

"And you haven't change as well, Blue. You still don't know what comes await." Zerav replied while giving a taunt.

"Wait! What are you saying?" Louisa asked as she noticed his warning.

"None of your business, Yellow. I better get going" Zerav tried to stand up and walks slowly. His legs were too heavy. "Uurgghh!"

Zerav fell his knees on the ground, bearing his pain.

"Zerav! Like I said, you have to stay down" Edna said as she helps by grabbing Zerav's shoulders.

The soul collector has no strength to restrain from her. Edna managed to place him back to Alaster's bed. Still not satisfying of his current state, Zerav clicked his tongue and was annoyed.

"Zerav, if you can tell us what happen, we might be able to help you" Edna asked kindly

"Help me from what? Revenge to the enemy who attacked me?"

"No, it's not what we want for"

"Then, why don't you leave me alone and help yourselves! I don't need to stay in this filthy place any longer."

"Alright that's it! I've had enough!" Alaster twitched his eyes as he rose his right hand and steps closer to the soul collector.

Suddenly, he slapped Zerav's right cheek, giving the girls a huge gasp. "You know what, from what I see you is the brat who never admits defeat from the enemy. You've becoming a weakling demon that I wanted to kill you so much!

"Ever since that day, you and I are always fighting like cats and dogs! And now, you look like a rat hiding in the shadows and not knowing what to do! Why don't you stop being so stubborn and rely on us?! You purple freak!" Alaster shouted, panting of expressing his answers.

The mood was awkward. Edna and Louisa had nothing to say of the boy's conversation.

At that moment, Zerav was mad as he faced the blue haired boy. "You little brat! Don't underestima-"

Suddenly, Zerav has unconscious without finishing his word. He unintentionally lay down the bed and did not respond. Seems his injuries were more painful than before. Maybe it was affected by Alaster's slap.

The three humans look at the injured Zerav once more as its repeating again. Louisa sighed and looked at Alaster in disbelief expression.

"I can't believe you made this worse. Now we got to wait him to wake up and ask him some questions" Louisa touched his head to control her emotions.

"Sorry" Alaster rubbed his head and apologized.

"No, it's alright." Edna said as she treats Zerav's back again. "It's also my fault that I couldn't heal him properly.

As Edna tries to recover him by using her magic skills, Louisa continued their discussion while looking at the night outside.

"Alaster, it would be best to let Zerav rest until tomorrow. Once he's okay, we might ask him for sure"

"I don't know." Alaster said and disagree her decision. "Him, sleeping on my bed?" Alaster looked at him and stood cautious.

"Why don't you sleep on my bed while I sleep somewhere else" Edna suggested, still blaming herself for bringing Zerav and stole his bed.

"No need Edna, I'll sleep on that wooden two seat chair near upstairs. I'll keep an eye out if Zerav sneaks out and leave this room"

"Quite Impressive" Louisa admits Alaster's plan and she chuckled.

"It's not like I'm worried about him. Just so he can't escape" Alaster didn't look at them.

"Okay" Edna nodded and smiles cheerfully, thinking Alaster really wanted to help Zerav.

"Well then, this is the end of today's discussion. Why don't we take a good rest and prepared for tomorrow?" Louisa said

Alaster and Edna agreed as they nodded to their captain. Louisa smiled and glanced at Zerav before she left the room. Deep inside, Louisa is worried about him and is wondering who on earth could attack him at this timing.

After the meeting ended, Alaster and Edna saw Louisa left their house. They want to make sure that everything's alright whenever their friends are there to cover up.

As what they agreed on, Alaster decides to sleep downstairs while Edna sleeps in her usual room. They don't need to worry about Zerav's health as Edna states she fully recovers him.

* * *

In the next morning, the sky is blue and the sunny day is beautiful as ever. Alaster managed to check last night while sleeping. He was sure that Zerav would not escape from their room.

He thought he had won for staying cautious and sleeping at late until,

"Alaster! We had a problem!" Edna rushed downstairs to call for him

When hearing her voice, Alaster remembers a bit that Edna is too loud when there's small problem. "What is it?"

"It's Zerav! He's gone!"

"He what?!" Alaster shouted in confusion.

Before things might complicated, Alaster went upstairs and check his room. The door was already opened because of Edna came in first. When he went inside, the bed was empty. In fact, Zerav has disappeared.

"You're kidding me? After checking out last night, he escaped quietly." Alaster said and looked at his clean bed.

"I haven't heard anything about him going downstairs.. How could he possibly do it?"

Edna noticed in front of the bed. She pointed out and said, "Look Alaster, the window! The window might help him escape!"

From what they saw, the window was far wide opened with no curtains on their side. They heard a wind blowing, forcing the air to come in their room.

"Of course, that demon must've been used the window to sneak out quietly. He got us!" Alaster was furious and felt defeated.

Edna was worried for Zerav while Alaster made up his mind and get his sword and his equipment ready. "We have to find him!"

"Sure" Edna said.

At that time when Edna nods, someone has barge in their home as they pushed the front door. The two of them can hear two or more footsteps coming to the first floor.

Alaster prepared his sword to unleash while Edna hids her hand to prepare for chanting flames. When someone tries to head in their direction, the two of them were physically prepared to fight until,

"Halt there!" One of the guards appeared in their room.

"Huh?" Alaster and Edna were confused.

They thought it was a thief or their enemies, but it was a guard.

"Umm.. What brings you here, Sir?" Alaster puts his sword back to its sheathe and he greeted properly.

When two or more guards approach them, the front guard steps forward and asked "Are you Alaster?"

Alaster nodded and Edna hides behind him, staring at them suspiciously.

"I heard from yesterday, that a demon barges in our town and is hiding in a neighbourhood. You wouldn't happen to know where that demon, would you?"

Alaster and Edna clearly knew the demon they were talking was, 'Zerav'. They were targeting him. "No! I don't know what the demon and where he comes from"

"Oh really?" The guards doubted Alaster's answers as he looked at the reports again, "From your past records, I heard you allied with a demon who was a, Soul Collector. According to the towns people, they saw a hooded figure roaming at the street last night and you know, where they found him?" The guard pointed out the ground and smirked. "In here"

"…." Alaster and Edna were shocked to almost uncover their truth.

**To Be Continued - Next Chapter will be out before a month later.. Hope you enjoy reading it and stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 4

** Epic Conquest is an android game with a good story line and characters. I don't own them... This is just a fan fiction story. So hope you like it and enjoy reading it... **

* * *

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**THE BEGINNING OF THE NEW ADVENTURE**_

"_He's gone! That purple bastard!"_ Alaster thought, clenching his fist and mad. Edna can see him annoyed of Zerav's action.

"Hey! We're not done yet! Tell us where that demon is?!" The guards demand an answer.

"Well..he's…" Edna said, feeling nervous.

"He should be at the gate, trying to escape by now." Alaster answered, looking down and still has no mood.

"Alright. Let's move out!" The guards said, leaving the room and going to chase the demon. After they left Alaster's house, Edna was firmly upset and grab his shoulder, forcing to look at his face and glared.

"Really Al?! Why did you tell them?!"

Alaster was calm, holding Edna's hand to release and nodded, "This can give more time. No need to waste. I better get going."

"Wha- You didn't answer?! Please tell me!" Edna shouted, becoming confused as she watches him left without another reply.

* * *

In the town, there are many stores in the area, selling goods and armours. The only store that doesn't got attention is the shop in the corner. Most villagers don't visit there. Only a blacksmith and his sister was working in a silent place.

The lady collected the foods for selling it. She placed it in the bag, ready to go to town, until she noticed someone coming in their shop. The blacksmith sparkles his eyes that he finally found a customer.

He stands in the shop, looking at the person wearing a black hoodie. The mysterious person takes out his purple scythe and dropped it in the desk in which the blacksmith boy took a look at.

"I need to upgrade this scythe." The mysterious person said with his deep voice.

"This cool weapon? I can do that right now!"

"Make it fast."

"Not so fast! Mister!" The shopkeeper lady stopped his little brother and glanced at the mysterious person suspiciously. "If you want to let him upgrade, you're going to have to pay first!"

She used her hand to give something. Waiting for the money and keeping an eye on him, the lady was serious as a boss whereas the blacksmith is just doing his job, ignoring his sister's argument.

"Tch.. Damn humans." The mysterious person clicked his tongue and annoyed.

"Come on! Where's the money? Freeloader!"

"Guess I have no choice.." He whispered as he decided to kill them. His hands were about to unleash a dark warping portal behind. He was ready to kill the lady.

"Here's the money." A yellow haired girl appears and said, giving the money to the shopkeeper who was surprised. The mysterious man was unpleased to see her coming.

The lady checks the money bag she received. "Wow! So many and you are…" she glanced at the person and found out with a shock expression. "Captain Louisa! What brings you here?"

"Just an errand for a friend." Louisa smiled and then, turns over to the mysterious hooded figure man. "And Zerav, you're reckless as ever. Sneaking up on night, struggling with those injuries that haven't healed. You really made me worried, you know."

Zerav, the mysterious man didn't reveal his self and ignores her. The blacksmith boy interrupts their conversation and smiled at him cheerfully.

"Here you go Mister! New scythe, all fixed! It look shiny and sharper than it looks! You gotta give it a credit on me!"

"Whatever." Zerav got his scythe back with upgraded features. He doesn't need to check on how shiny and improvements the young boy fixed it as long as his scythe is ready to fight. He looked at Louisa and glared, "Don't follow me."

"Oh my, that's rude of you, considering I paid all the expenses of your scythe." Louisa said, folding her hands.

"Just be glad I spared you." Zerav spins his scythe and casts it out. He walks away to the opposite direction without thanking the blacksmith. "Later, Yellow."

"You sure this is right for you? You can't even fly and escape in this town." Louisa said.

"…" He still trying to leave her.

"If I were you, I shouldn't go to the main gate. The guards are out there, searching for you. Even if you go out and fight, you'll lose your stamina and you'll be completely surrounded and captured by them."

"Sounds like a true captain would say." Zerav said as he stops, glaring at Louisa.

"I was trying to help you." She response, placing her hands through her middle chest and smirking.

"If you want to help me, you might've got another way out for me."

"Actually, I do have."

Zerav smirked back and didn't surprise, saying "Show me, Yellow."

* * *

"I'm asking you last time! Where are you going?!" Edna shouted, stopping the blue haired boy.

"Going to find out the dangers hiding in this world." Alaster answered, not turning an eye on her.

"Danger?" Edna shock her head, then something came out of her mind, "You're not going with Zerav, aren't you?"

"What else then? I might be suspended but I'm still going out to find it." Alaster said, trying to push Edna away from the door.

"Then let me come with you. Maybe this time, I'll protect you." Edna begged.

"No Edna, you can't come. It's too dangerous. Who knows what will happen if the demons find out about you." Alaster said, being worried about him.

"Then that will be no problem. I can still fight! Please!" She said. Suddenly, she embraced Alaster. "Please… I can't lose you too! What do you think will happen if you don't return? What will your mom think about that? The last time was quite lucky but this, you can see that Zerav was injured and the enemy might be stronger than before. I can't.. I don't want to lose someone again…"

"Edna.…I…"

"Edna, take care of Alaster for me." Alaster's mother said with her voice softly as she appears behind them.

"Mom! But she's…" Alaster hesitates and begs her to stop.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this store. So, you two should go your adventure and come back safely. Are we clear?" She folded her arms and replied formally.

Alaster was beginning to worry more, looking at the soft puppy eyes of Edna that her gestures are easily guessed that she wants to go along with him. His mother also agrees, which he was getting lose that he's up against 2 people objecting him. This tension has gotten silent since Alaster was about to go and chase Zerav.

It took a minute to wait for his decision. He rubbed his head, giving a deep sigh and replied, "Alright…"

"Thank you Alaster!" Edna said cheerfully. "And thank you Mother!"

Alaster was shocked to hear her address his mother and snapped out. He watches Edna holding hands to his mother before leaving the house. As he joins up with her, he looked at his mother and bid a farewell wave.

"Be careful" His mother said as she waves in return. She thought up of something and added, "Oh and Alaster, give my best to Louisa and your friend."

"I will." Alaster replied, closing the door. He can see Edna, looking energetic to go on an adventure with him. Again…

* * *

**To Be Continued - ****Next Chapter will be out in the next month, I guess? Hope you enjoy reading it and stay tuned!**

**Author's Notes: Can't believe I almost wrote a romantic scene with Alaster and Edna.. Things might turn out in the end, I guess?**


End file.
